Václav Novak
"Your journey stops with me, mister Hausler." '' ''- Valcav Novak to Thomas Hausler. Valcav Novak is an escapee from a high-security Abnormal Containment center stationed in Europe, and the main antagonist of Bullets. He is the murderer of Adler Hausler, the older brother of Thomas Hausler. Background Information Appearance XXX Themes *Toccata and Fugue and D Minor *Haunted Graveyard *Dirty and Beauty Personality A sadist. Abilities * Grave Digger - Valcav's Abnormality allows the very essence of death itself to course through his veins and the entirety of his body, and allow him to use this power for different applications. With his mastery over death, Valcav is capable of making living creatures rot and decay at incredible rates, reanimating corpses, absorbing the life force of other living creatures to increase his own strength, commune with malevolent spirits among a number of other things. ** Undead Manipulation - Valcav's primary use of his mastery of the dead. Valcav has the power to bring corpses back to life as zombies and command spirits. His range can extend over the entirety of a cemetery, and possibly have a longer range. Zombies he commands are generally physically powerful, as a single one has enough strength to rip an arm off with relative ease, while spirits are capable of possessing the living, which Valcav can also command should they come under his control when possessed. This will essentially erase Valcav's inability to control life to an extent, as he can just command spirits to possess people. Valcav can gain control of a corpse and add it to his army as soon as it dies. *** Dead Cell Manipulation - Valcav's ability to control the dead is so refined that he is capable of controlling the individual dead cells on and inside of someone's body. This allows him to control hair, nails, and dead skin cells to a certain extent. ** Death Touch - Valcav can "death-touch" any living organism to cause that organism to rapidly (and very, very painfully) decompose, before dying. ** The Power of Death - Valcav can concentrate his abilities into creating attacks made out of the pure, unrestricted force of death. This can be visible in the form of reddish black energy. Valcav can take this energy and form it into various attacks to suit his needs, whether they be weapons, energy blasts that cover wide areas obliterating everything in their path, or similar. Because they are concentrated energies made out of "death" itself, a single zap or a scratch to someone will instantly and utterly kill them. *** He typically infuses these abilities with his own physical blows. ** Death knows no Boundaries - If the being is capable of dying in some form or fashion, Valcav is capable of killing them. (though he may not necessarily be guaranteed to) ** Death Empowerment - The more Valcav kills, the more powerful he becomes. Before Valcav had been defeated himself, he had been responsible for enough deaths to achieve supernatural physical condition. This made him incredibly strong. As an example, bullets won't penetrate him. ** Regeneration - Valcav can heal himself by stealing the life force of others. Combat XXX Limitations * Valcav cannot create corpses, and thus must either kill or find those that are dead nearby to raise an army. (though, it isn't that difficult considering what he's capable of) Trivia * XXX * XXX * XXX Category:Slapson Characters